PROJECT SUMMARY Administration An integrated Center such as the NCDIR, comprising multiple laboratories, requires a significant degree of specialized management to ensure that it functions as a unit focused on one set of common goals rather than a conglomerate of laboratories with individual and divergent goals, to ensure the smooth and efficient management and coordination of the Center and Center resources. While the PI will have ultimate responsibility for the program, we have developed a management structure to respond rapidly to the needs of our research, technology and computation goals and allocate resources as needed. Our management model is working effectively, as evidenced by our metrics of success, and so we continue to use this model, although with minor modifications to address maintenance of sustainable community access to NCDIR technologies and to prepare for the anticipated lifetime of the BTRR and the sustainability of the technology beyond that point. Rather than strictly adhere to a 20th Century?style ?centralized authority? model, our management structure has evolved to meet the needs of coordination and collaboration between PIs of each module of the Center. At the formation of the Center, we thus developed - and will continually optimize - an interactive organizational structure that encourages innovation and creative input from our teams and individuals, designed to build a strategic collaboratory that includes strong integration, with an approach that utilizes an ?open management? structure. In our experience, this structure minimizes barriers to communication that might prevent issues being brought to the attention of the Steering Committee, and activates lines of communication to engage all workers in the Center in identifying and solving problems. We will continue to apply quality principles to all aspects of our pipeline and emphasize an outward-looking focus on our collaborators? needs.